


I Love You

by glamglaceon



Series: Jude/Richard Tumblr RP [2]
Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, based on a tumblr rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Richard have been together for roughly a year.  It's been a difficult situation, with Richard in Barona doing his kingly duties and Jude in medical school in Fennmont, working on his medical degree again.  Richard has planned a pleasant surprise for his boyfriend on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again based off a Tumblr RP I have been doing with mxdicalstudent. It's hard to believe we started shipping this couple because of her responding to a kiss meme. This is a gift fic to her, as I had 3 winners from achieving 100 followers on Tumblr. Which I'm still wondering how I got that many haha. Rose, I hope you enjoy this~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Graces f and Tales of Xillia. They are rightfully owned by Bandai Namco.

Richard Windor stared at the scroll of parchment in front of him, his eyes blurring slightly. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his quill and scrawled his signature across the thick paper and laying it out to dry. His desk was finally cleared, even if his windows displayed that it was very dark outside. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, his slender fingers digging into the grooves. The blonde stood up and stretched, but a smile spreads across his lips. Despite pulling an all-nighter to finish his work, he knew that getting out of the castle for a couple days would be worth it. Richard has been looking forward to heading to Fennmont, to visit his boyfriend. 

Jude and Richard have been together for about a year now, but they haven't had many chances for dates. There are times the two have felt the weight of a long-distance relationship but despite the nagging from their friends, they have not given up on each other. Richard knew he could never give up someone like Jude. It wasn't because of his dark hair or golden eyes (nearly echoing his own hazel eyes but much brighter) but it was due to his personality. Hubert has argued with the king, thinking that because the blonde had previously lusted after Asbel, his best friend and Hubert's brother, and had given up, he found something that was close to the real thing. It wasn't true. Sure, Jude was awfully a lot like Asbel, but there were differences between them.

Richard rolled up the now-dried parchment scroll and set them on top of the pile in a basket. When he woke up from some rest, he would write down a note explaining where he had gone, though those closest to him knew what he was planning. With those final thoughts, the blonde headed to his sleeping chambers, almost skipping in his delight.

Jude would be very happy with what he was planning.

\----

Jude Mathis let out a groan as he finally finished the last of his homework. The professors at this school were no joke. Every night, they assigned a lot of homework and expected it done in three days. It would be fine if it was just one class, but Jude had multiple classes as well as working in the training school. He tried to not push his own mana lobe too far when he worked on healing patients, so he wouldn't pass out when he got to his apartment. The good thing about all this work, the dark-haired teen wasn't far from finishing his degree, which made him happy. Several of his peers were insanely jealous, as he was so young and he was nearly finished whereas they had a year or so to go. His friends and boyfriend were supportive of him, much to his relief.

"Since I have a couple days off, I wonder if I should go visit Richard," Jude mused out loud to himself, his pale cheeks flushing slightly at the thought of his blonde boyfriend.

His friends were shocked when he introduced Richard to them, using his proper titles. Alvin circled the slightly older man, eyeing him intently. It was no surprise to anyone that Alvin had fallen for Jude and was interested to see what kind of man Jude fell for. Richard didn't blink or react when the older man stared him down. He could sense that this man was protective of Jude and had feelings for Jude as well. He kind of reminded him of Malik. Luckily, the meeting went fine, even if Alvin kept to himself and staring at the blonde. Leia took to him instantly, even going slightly into reporter-mode as she did with King Gaius. Rowen slowly warmed to him, even cracking jokes that Richard laughed at. Jude watched everything with a smile, wishing Milla could be here to meet the man he wanted as a life partner.

Jude leaned his forehead on his desk, his homework pushed off to the side. The cool steel felt good against his blushing face and he closed his eyes, soaking in the cooler temperature. His friends expressed concern for having such a long distance relationship, especially with a king. They knew how hard King Gaius worked, especially trying to keep relationships with the other ruler of various countries, since all the worlds had somehow combined into one. Richard was also in the same boat, as well as keeping his country running and his people happy. Jude had waved them off, saying that they were fine and knew what they were getting themselves into. Besides, he knew he could never let go of the gorgeous blonde. It doesn't help that he knows that Richard receives daily marriage proposals to various ladies from different countries. The king reassures him every time they get together that he turns them all down. 

The dark-haired teen dug his fingers into the desk. He needed to stop feeling this way. He had a habit of putting himself down, feeling self-conscious for finding such a beautiful man to have to himself. Besides, their year anniversary of their meeting was coming up. It would not due to visit Richard and sour the visit with his depressing moods. When he met Richard's friends, he found himself alone with Cheria Lhant, a close friend of Richard's and Asbel's wife. At first, she grilled him about his feelings until she was satisfied. Then, after all that, she provided to be an excellent listener. He found himself spilling things he never thought he would to anyone. She listened until he stopped and gave him her advice. She assured him that feeling jealous about the marriage proposals was normal. The pink-haired healer told him about how jealous she was when her husband received the same proposals before they were going out. Jude was relieved that he wasn't alone and that he found someone in Richard's friends that knew what he was going through.

"I need sleep," the medical student grumbled. He would do more thinking in the morning. At that, he dosed off at his desk, not wanting to move.

\---- 

Richard knocked on Jude's apartment door the next day. As transportation improved, it was an even quicker trip from Barona to Fennmont, much to his delight. He frowned when no one answered. He wondered if Jude was napping, tired from another night of studying and working. The king sighed and pulled out a set of keys. Jude had given one to him on their six month anniversary, saying that there would be days where he would be unable to answer the door, so Richard was welcome to come in whenever he wanted. Richard was stunned, to say the least. Sure, he has a key to Lhant Manor, in case the servants couldn't answer when he wanted to visit the Lhant family, but this was something different.

He fished out the key and opened the door. The apartment was as clean as could be, making him chuckle. The only place in the apartment that might not be this way was his bedroom, that also served to be his study room. The only thing in the room that made it a bedroom was the full-sized bed. Otherwise, it was full of bookshelves and a small desk with a single padded chair. Richard set his surprise down on the couch and headed to the bedroom, knowing Jude would be sleeping. The door was open so he strode inside and chuckled at the cute scene of Jude sleeping on his arms, a bit of drool hanging from the side of his mouth. He would not have Jude any other way.

"Jude, wake up," Richard murmured, brushing a few stray black locks. His hair had changed from when he had first met the medical student. His hair was straight, with hardly any hair out of place. However, his taste had changed and now his hair was slightly wild. Richard definitely enjoyed the hairstyle his boyfriend kept now.

"Mmmm," Jude protested, snuggling his face deeper into his arms.

"Love, it's 1pm. I'd rather not waste the precious day with you asleep," the king said, a smile on his face. Though, he could easily take the younger man and snuggle him in bed. He had at least two more days to spend in Fennmont before he was absolutely needed back in Barona. He was in no hurry.

Jude's gold eyes snapped open and stared into his own hazel eyes, wide. The teen blinked again and again, as if trying to realize if he was dreaming or not. Richard chuckled and slid his fingers under Jude's chin, bringing him in closer for a kiss. This should get through the brilliant mind that he was indeed here and not a dream. Jude was adorably oblivious when he was waking up. Heck, he was still oblivious when he was awake and alert. Jude moaned into the kiss and returned the slight pressure. They held it for as long as they could and parted when they needed air.

"Ri...chard?" Jude asked between breaths, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. "What are you... doing here?"

"I finished my work early and took a small vacation from Barona," the blonde answered, sliding his fingers down the slender neck. "I can be here for two more additional days before I have to go back." He smiled at the look of delight on Jude's face. "It helps that transportation has improved by leaps and bounds."

"Indeed. Otherwise, it would have taken you half a day to get here." The black-haired student cupped a cheek on the other's face, reassuring himself that this was real. "I have missed you."

"As have I," Richard said, leaning into the touch. "What about you? Is your school work finished?"

"We had mid-terms recently and I am all caught up on homework." Jude leaned forward and kissed the blonde. He had become more comfortable in their relationship that he wasn't shy to kiss Richard, much to the other's delight. "So I am free as well."

"I wonder if the universe knew to keep our schedules open, especially for our year anniversary," Richard said with a smile as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I wonder that as well." The black-haired teen reluctantly pulled away and stood up to stretch out his muscles. His body protested but he eventually worked out all the kinks. He stood over his crouched boyfriend, who was watching him curiously. "Want some lunch? I can cook, or we can go out."

"I actually have plans for lunch," Richard said, standing up. His smile widened and he held out a hand. "That is, if you think you can handle it."

Jude raised an eyebrow at his taller boyfriend. "After what I have gone through?" He took the hand.

"Touche." The blonde tugged lightly on the hand and led Jude out of the bedroom, ignoring the protests of his boyfriend not being presentable. The protests died when he noticed the basket on the couch. Richard disconnected their hands to approach the basket and take it to the dining room table, laying out the various dishes that still kept warm. Jude took a seat at the table, eyes wide with happiness when he saw his favorite dish.

"Did you make this?" Jude asked with awe.

"I wish, but my cooking skills need working. I had help from Cheria, as she wanted to help out."

"Cheria is so nice," the black-haired student said with a smile.

"That she is. Now eat up as much as you want. We made enough."

Jude smiled wider and thanked Richard before he dug in, savoring each spoonful he consumed. He noticed that Richard didn't have his signature natto on toast, which he knew to be his favorite dish. He had tried it once, to see why his boyfriend liked it, and he choked on the first bite. Richard chuckled and said that he didn't have to try it or like it, after giving him a glass of water. However, Richard was pleased that Jude at least tried it. Jude wanted to ask why Richard had something else but didn't voice it. He continued to eat the delicious meal, thankful that Cheria is helping Richard to cook. 

They finished the foot and Jude put away the leftovers in his fridge, happy to note that there was still a lot left. Instead of going back to his chair, he sat himself on Richard's lap, content on snuggling him. Richard let out a hum of approval and held him, arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you," Richard whispered against his neck.

Jude froze and pulled away slightly to gaze in awe into hazel eyes filled with affection and love. "W-what did you say?" he stuttered. He wasn't sure he heard right.

The king unwrapped one arm from Jude's waist and placed it on his cheek. "You heard me. I said I love you, Jude Mathis."

The teen sucked in a breath, his heart pounding wildly. In his dreams, Richard has always said it, but never in person. He felt lighter than air when those words were said. It was exactly how he had imagined it to be, and more. He wanted to melt right then and there. Jude kissed Richard, not sure what else to do in that moment. He knew he should say those words as well but at that time, his throat became constructed and he couldn't get the words out. So he just kissed him, trying to prove to Richard that he felt the same.

_I love you too, Richard Windor. Forever and for always._

\---- end ----


End file.
